5 lifetimes over
by Tinxies
Summary: In which Orihime has to repeat her FLOL speech. Because Ichigo wants to know.


**I haven't write in months! O_o Sorry 'bout that~**

**I do not own Bleach. Please R&R =] Ichigo might be OOC. Might be...IDK.**

* * *

"So Inoue, when did you confess to me?"

Orihime who was about to sip her drink stopped abruptly. The sudden question made her blushed and her heart started to beat faster. She looked up at Ichigo with eyes full of confusion. Ichigo sipped his drink, waiting for the answer. They had just started dating and promised to have a little date after they finished their club activities for the day. They were alone in the classroom, just having small talk accompanied by fruit juice that Ichigo got for them both and the setting sun. When there was no response from Orihime, he looked at her who was now playing with her straw and tried again.

"Come on Inoue, tell me."

Orihime took her time before looking up at him again with reddened cheeks and asked him, "Why...why do you want to know?"

"You kidding me? Of course I wanna know." Ichigo stared at her. Orihime continued to blush. Ichigo continued to look at her, trying to read her expression. He sighed before continuing,

"Tatsuki said you confessed to me before but I don't remember any of it. I don't forget about things like that so I thought it was weird. There's no way I'm gonna forget it if you ever confessed to me. That's why." Ichigo explained.

This time it was Orihime's turn to sigh. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and decided to just tell him. There's no point hiding it from him anymore, they were already dating anyway.

"It was...before I went to Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo looked thoughtful, trying to remember when. No recollection of Orihime's confession came in his memory. He furrowed his eyebrows, confused. He looked at her, demanding more explanation.

"I healed your hand after that." Orihime continued.

"Oh! So it really was you who-" Ichigo stopped mid sentence and stared hard at her. He remembered something else.

"But I was sleeping that time!"

Orihime grinned as if admitting her fault. She rubbed her head.

"Aah...why did you do it while I was sleeping? What's the point of you confessing then?" He leaned back on his chair.

"That time, I thought it was gonna be the last time I see you Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo was silent for a while before nodding in agreement.

"So, what did you say?" Ichigo asked after a moment of silence.

Orihime's eyes went round and she started to blush again. She put her hand on her mouth and shook her head. Ichigo looked at her and smiled.

"Come on...you said it to me once. You can say it again." He grinned. Trying to tease her.

"I can't. It's too embarrassing." Orihime said with her hands still on her mouth.

"Seriously Inoue, what did you say? Your reaction just makes me more curious." Ichigo stared at her. Orihime shook her head again. Ichigo was a bit disappointed but he didn't want to force her any further, considering she was already blushing to her ears. So, he tried another approach.

"Okay, it's fine if you don't wanna say it again. But, I really wanna know. So, here." Ichigo handed out his notebook and his pen to her. Orihime looked at him, confused.

"Write it down." Ichigo smiled. Orihime looked at him and thought about it for a moment.

"Okay, but promise me you're not going to read it in front of me."

Ichigo was surprised but he nodded his head anyway. With that, Orihime started to write her confession. Ichigo waited eagerly and watched her writing.

"Just how long is this thing? It looks long." Ichigo came closer to take a look.

"No peeping, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime quickly covered the book with her hand. She pouted. Ichigo looked at her and backed off.

"Okay, okay." He chuckled.

Orihime smiled and continued writing. After she was done writing, she tore the page out of the book and folded the paper a few times. She handed the paper to Ichigo and said,

"Read it when you get home okay?" She said, trying her best to look strict.

Ichigo watched her and smiled a little. Cute, he thought. He took the paper from her and put it in his pocket.

"Yes, ma'am."

Orihime smiled, satisfied with his answer. Ichigo then got up from his seat and grabbed his bag.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"It's fine Kurosaki-kun. There's a sale at the grocery store today. I want to go there first."

"I'll go with you." Ichigo said automatically. Orihime just smiled in agreement.

.

.

Orihime unlocked the door to her apartment and let Ichigo who was carrying all the grocery bags in first. He put all the bags on the table in the middle of the room and turned to Orihime.

"I'll go get you some water." Orihime smiled, knew that he must be exhausted.

"It's fine Inoue...I have to get back home."

"Eh?" Orihime stopped on her way to the kitchen and looked at him, confused.

"Dad's gonna be asking a lot of question since it's already dark." Ichigo explained shortly. Orihime didn't say anything and just followed him to her door. When Ichigo opened the door, she remembered something.

"Ah!" She said with her eyes gleaming. "You just want to read what I wrote on that paper, right?"

Ichigo, caught red-handed, blushed a little. He then smiled a childish smile. This made Orihime laughed and Ichigo silent her with a quick kiss on her lips.

"See you tomorrow, Inoue." Ichigo went out quickly and closed the door before Orihime could recover from the shock. Ichigo hurriedly walk down the stairs to calm himself. His heart was still beating quite fast from the kiss. It was only a few weeks since they started dating and kissing her was something he hadn't gotten used to.

Ichigo himself was surprised that he just stopped her from laughing at him by kissing her. Well, he couldn't help it. He didn't know how long it will take to stop Orihime from laughing at him and he really wanted to read what she had written on the paper. _Oh, the paper._ He grabbed the paper from his pocket and read it.

.

.

Orihime stood still for a few seconds, shocked from the sudden kiss. Her face was red and she felt like her heart was about to drop.

"Not fair, Kurosaki-kun..." She mumbled. She wanted the kiss to be a little longer but then smiled when she remembered that Ichigo must have been itching to read the paper the whole time they were at the grocery store. But he didn't show any sign of wanting to leave early either. She chuckled when she remembered his childish smile.

Orihime went to her window and tried to look for Ichigo. She saw him standing by the street under the lamp post and he was taking the paper from his pocket. This got her excited as she wanted to see his reaction. She tried to focus her eyes on his face but she couldn't because he had his back at her. She saw Ichigo reading the paper. After a while, he folded the paper and put the paper back in his pocket. Orihime continued to look as Ichigo pulled out his phone and walked away. She pouted when Ichigo was out of her sight, feeling a bit disappointed with his reaction.

"Jeez Kurosaki-kun, you could at least look back at my direction." She sat down, leaning against the wall. Still pouting. The sound of her phone stopped her and she went to look for her phone in her bag. She looked at her phone and her eyes went bigger when she saw that it was a text from Ichigo. She hit the 'Read' button,

_[5 lifetimes it is...]_

She smiled the biggest smile and her heart started beating really fast. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering so much she couldn't stand them. She sat down, holding her stomach as if to calm them down. She read the text again and her eyes began to tear up. Another text came in and it was Ichigo again. Her hand was shaking when she hit the 'Read' button again,

_[On second thought, I don't mind more.]_

Orihime chuckled in her tears. She finally got the answer for her confession and it was better than what she was hoping for. She read the texts again and calmed herself down. She hit the 'Reply' button.

.

.

Ichigo was still on his way home and he had taken out the paper to read it again. He had forgotten how many times he had re-read it, he had lost count, but he couldn't stop. The words are just so beautiful and so Orihime-ish, he felt like framing that piece of paper. His phone chimed, telling him he had received a text. He smiled when he saw that it was from Orihime and smiled bigger when he read her reply.

_[Me too... 3]_


End file.
